Sinners And Angels
by SasuNaru325
Summary: The punishment for suicide is eternal life as a monster. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sinner

"**The punishment for suicide is eternal life as a monster."**

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the street. "This place reeks with blood." Sasuke was a demon. Why you may ask? Simply because he committed suicide when he turned sixteen. Now he is over thirty years old. He still hated the world and every living thing in it. He just couldn't understand why anybody could be happy to live in such a disgusting place. Sasuke pulled on his raven black hair. It was always messy and it tended to spike up in the back. "Damn I wish my life wasn't so boring..."

The fog around him suddenly became thick and the air felt sticky.

"Gaara quit playing games." The raven spoke in a fierce tone.

A redhead appeared out of the fog. "Hn. Don't be so cranky." He grinned showing his sharp fangs. "I simply came to ask you if you needed company." Gaara was also a demon like Sasuke but he had a thing for pissing others off. Around his eyes were always circled with dark black circles yet his eyes were a soft blue. On his forehead a symbol meaning "Love" was scarred on the left hand side. He died committing suicide because he felt, nobody loved him and this was only partially true.

Sasuke glared at him showing a fierce crimson in his eyes. "I don't want YOUR company. I'm fine ALONE." His words filled with hatred.

Gaara shrugged. "I just thought you would like to be with your kind." His voice showing a hint of amusement.

Sasuke hissed. "Go away… NOW!" He was clearly getting pissed off at him just like he wanted.

Gaara sighed. "You are so stubborn Sasuke…" Wings tore out of the flesh in his back. "I'll see you later." He chucked and vanished into the night sky.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He was beginning to get hungry again which meant extreme mood swings. He licked his lips. "I need human flesh…" He head footsteps and went strait to the source to find a woman walking alone. "Hn."

The woman hummed loudly to herself and could not sense the approaching danger.

Sasuke grabbed the woman and quickly sank his teeth into her neck. Normally a demon would kill a human and feed off the meat but Sasuke found it sickening so he only took what he needed and erased their memory.

The woman collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke sighed and touched her forehead erasing her memory and healing her wound. "This really is annoying…" He felt somebody touch him on the shoulder.

"Is my mommy okay?"

Sasuke looked at the child shocked. "W-what?"

"You bit her right?"

Sasuke's gaze softened and he looked at the woman. "She only fainted…"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Is she going to be okay?"

Sasuke looked back at the boy. "She will be fine…"

The boy smiled. "Thanks!"

Sasuke quickly looked away. "Hn." He stood up and ruffled the kid's hair. "I have to go… Your mom will wake up in one minute and remember nothing… Have her go home and get some rest."

The boy nodded. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm a demon… I need no thanks." He jumped onto a nearby building and hid from the boy. "I'm glad it was only a kid…" He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Goddamn it Temari quit hitting me in the head!"

The girl grinned and her emerald eyes pierced his black ones. "When you stop being so kind to the humans." She spoke in an in-your-face kind of tone. She was Gaara's sister but they looked nothing alike. She killed herself because all the people around her began to die. She wore her blonde hair up in four pigtails.

Sasuke looked down. "We were humans at one point too… And plus… I wasn't being kind…"

Temari shrugged. "Oh." A worried look came across her face. "Did Gaara come and visit you? He seemed greatly amused when he came home." She grabbed Sasuke's chin and looked him directly in the eyes. "You know he feeds off your anger so don't let him get to you."

He looked off at the moon. "Tomorrow will be a full moon…"

She sighed and let go of his chin. "Also Sai has been prancing around here lately so if you see him tell him I need to talk to him…"

Sasuke ignored her and jumped off the roof. "Tell Gaara if I see him again he is dead…"

Temari sighed. "Fine… But there will be no winner." With those words spoken she vanished.

Sasuke noticed a boy walking down the road looking side to side. "Hn. Another meal."

Naruto gripped tightly onto his necklace. "I hate the dark…" He heard a noise behind come from behind and spun around. "Hello?" He spun back around. "Anybody?" His heartbeat began to quicken and he ran as fast as he could. "Leave me alone!" He ran into somebody who quickly grabbed him. He looked up to see crimson eyes. "W-what?" Teeth sank into his neck and he let out a small cry of pain.

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms and drank his sweet blood. He pulled his teeth out and licked his lips. "Hn… Tasty."

Naruto weakly looked up at him. "S-Sasuke?" He lost conscious.

Sasuke froze. "How do you know me?" He let Naruto slide out of his arms and stood in confusion then looked around. "What do I do now?"

--

Review! You now you want to! Sorry it's short… But once I get it going I promise the chapters will be longer. This is something that just came up…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dream

"**Angels are humans sent to save the fallen."**

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek curiously. "What the hell is with these markings?"

Naruto eyes shot open and he sat up quickly and scooted away from Sasuke. "Why are you here?" His back pressed up against a wall. "You're not real."

Sasuke sighed. "What are you talking about?" He looked Naruto up and down. He was an extremely healthy person… And his blood was exceptionally good. He had bright blonde hair and illuminating blue eyes and on his cheeks were those damn markings that made Sasuke extremely curious.

Naruto grabbed a blanket and covered his body because for some reason he felt completely exposed. "You're the person from my dream… Your name is Sasuke, right?"

"That's me..." Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe…" The name suited the boy extremely well for some reason.

Naruto glared at him. "I am not a dobe! Plus it's probably just a misunderstanding… You're probably not him…"

Sasuke looked at his arms at the cuts he left when he was a human. "Hn. Probably." He stood up and walked to the door. "Goodbye." He opened the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" He looked down. "I-I don't want to be alone…"

Sasuke shut the door. "You're afraid of the dark…"

Naruto nodded. "Just a little…"

Sasuke grinned and switched off the lights.

Naruto dived at Sasuke's feet and began to cry. "Turn them back on!"

Sasuke flicked on the light and looked down at Naruto. "That bad…?"

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes and he hugged Sasuke's legs tighter. "Don't do that!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto off his legs and stared into his blue eyes. "I'll be back.

Naruto felt sleepy and his eyes felt heavy. "Okay…"

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms then laid him on the bed. "Sleep for now." He walked out of the house and sighed. "I have to ask Temari about something…"

--

Naruto woke up and realized Sasuke was asleep next to him. He brushed Sasuke's bangs to the side and smiled. "I wonder if you really are the person from the dreams.

"I'm not."

Naruto jumped. "Y-you're awake?"

Sasuke sat up and stretched. "You shouldn't mess with demon when they are sleeping… Or at least trying to sleep…" He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. "You can leave now. The sun is up…" Sasuke bit his lip. It's not like he wanted Naruto to leave but he was only doing this for Naruto's own good. He thought of what Gaara might do to him.

Naruto looked at the pile of blankets then sighed. "Alright…" He crawled out of the bed and fixed his shirt.

Sasuke sat up and stared at Naruto's neck. "Hey… Those marks… On your cheeks…"

Naruto glanced at him the looked down at the floor. "I was born with them." He walked out the door without saying another word.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Why do I feel guilty for making him leave?" He walked to the door and opened it quickly shielding his eyes he looked around. "Naruto?" He spotted him and ran towards him.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and sighed. "Now what?" The words sounded harsher then he intended them to.

Sasuke looked down. "Sorry I was wondering if… You would come back to visit… But not too often okay?" He looked up to see Naruto smiling. "What?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing… I would be glad to." He began to walk again. "Oh yeah…" He turned around. "You should go to my school… You would really like it there…"

Sasuke smiled and waved goodbye to him then felt somebody touch his shoulder. "What do you want Sai?"

Sai wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What is with the human Sasuke?" Sai looked a lot like Sasuke except his hair was much more tamed and his skin was like porcelain. He always wore shirts that revealed his stomach and he always carried around a paintbrush in his back pocket. He hung himself because people didn't accept his homosexuality.

Sasuke shrugged him off and sighed. "Nobody…" He began to walk back to his house.

Sai put his hand on his hips. "Okay you have to be really special to make a bastard like you smile… Especially like that!" He began to follow behind the fuming Sasuke. "So tell me the story." He was now very interested its not everyday Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke pulled at his dark hair. "Leave me alone!" He wanted so badly to just his Sai square in the face.

Sai pulled out his paint brush and began to write on his arm. "Ne Sasuke… I have a question… Do you love him by any chance?"

"Go away!" Sasuke walked into his house and slammed the door.

Sasuke smiled at his art work. "Sasuke is too easy to read… His walls are not thick enough to keep me out." He sighed. "_When a demon loves a human… The road to happiness is harsh…"_ He looked down. "It's also forbidden Sasuke…" With that he vanished.

--

Naruto looked at the angered Iruka. "I'm sorry really dad! I was at a friend's house!"

Iruka sighed. "Please tell me when you leave next time…" Iruka tended to be overly protective but he was always loving towards Naruto even though he wasn't Naruto's real dad.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh can I go out tonight?" He wanted to visit Sasuke again.

Iruka sighed. "Not tonight Naruto… I still have to punish you…"

Naruto pouted. "You don't have to…" Iruka was always a sucker for Naruto begging so it had to work this time.

"No."

Naruto sighed. "Alright…"

--

Sasuke kicked the table flipping it and breaking it against a wall. "I'm so fucking bored damn it!" He walked over to the door and kicked it down. "That's it!"

--

Lol… Sasuke is moody… Review please!! I PROMISE the chapters will get longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightmare

"**If a demon goes against the 'Law' they suffer a lifetime burning in hell."**

Naruto pulled the covers over his head. "Stupid Iruka making me turn off the light…" He tossed to the side. "Damn it…" He closed his eyes tightly shut. He hated the dark more than anything. "The sooner I fall asleep the better…"

--

Sasuke sniffed the air. "I can smell him… But it's faint…" He jumped up on his roof and his hair swayed in the nighttime breeze. "Damn wind quit messing with my nose!"

The wind stopped and the night became silent.

Sasuke grinned then jumped from roof to roof smelling the air. "I know that idiot is around here somewhere… There!" He jumped over to a small house. "Found you…" He noticed the window was open and went inside without knocking. "Dobe?" He noticed that the blanket on the bed was moving and pulled it off to reveal a sleeping Naruto. "You baka… I came all the way here and you're tucked away in bed sleeping…" He smiled and put the blanket back over Naruto. "Oh well…"

--

**Naruto saw Sasuke standing in the road. "Hey Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. "Hey Dobe..." Sasuke grinned then the ground below him suddenly collapsed.**

"**Sasuke!" Naruto tried to grab Sasuke's hand but he wasn't fast enough and Sasuke plunged into the darkness. "SASUKE!" Tears flowed down his face uncontrollably.**

**A voice echoed in his ears. "Dobe…"**

Naruto quickly sat up and gasped for air. "It was… A dream?" He suddenly realized somebody was sleeping next to him. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke rolled over and punched the wall. "Damn cats…"

Naruto punched him in the back. "YOU BASTARD YOU LEFT A HOLE IN MY WALL!"

Sasuke opened his eyes lids to reveal crimson eyes. "Naruto…?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Y-your eyes…"

Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto. "I'm hungry… Naruto…" He sank his fangs into Naruto's neck and began to drink his blood. _"W-what am I doing?"_

Naruto smiled and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. "Don't hold back…" He remembered his dream and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. _"I have to protect him…"_ Naruto fell backwards onto the ground bringing Sasuke with him.

A voice came from down stairs. "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm fine Iruka!"

Sasuke pulled his fangs out of Naruto's neck. "I'm sorry…" He realized Naruto was smiling. "W-what…?"

He stared up at Sasuke. "Did anybody ever tell you that you were soft?"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "No… Why?"

Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek. "Because you are… You're hair and skin is like silk… It's strange…"

He stared at Naruto taking in the words that he said then looked away. "Why is that strange?"

Iruka opened the door. "Naruto I need… What's going on?"

Sasuke realized he was sitting on Naruto and quickly got off him. "I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto smiled at Iruka. "Dad this is Sasuke…"

Sasuke walked over to the window. "I'll leave…"

"Hey wait don't leave!" Naruto grabbed his arm. "Stay for a while…"

Iruka sighed ignoring what he just saw. "Kakashi and I are going out… I want you to go buy dinner… Your friend Sasuke can help you."

Naruto smiled. "Okay!" He glanced over at Sasuke who was licking his lips staring out the window.

Iruka smiled at Naruto. "Be good…" With those words spoken he departed with Kakashi.

Sasuke still had the taste of Naruto's blood on his lips. "I'm sorry… I couldn't stop myself…" He really felt guilty about biting him. He couldn't control his urges.

"Sasuke…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rested his forehead on his back. "Don't disappear…" He tightly clutched Sasuke's shirt. "Don't leave me…"

Sasuke touched his hand. "Baka… what are you talking about? I'm not going to disappear… I don't go down so easily."

"You can't."

"I'm not going to Naruto…" He turned around and saw Naruto crying. "What's wrong?" He touched his cheek.

Naruto grabbed his hand. "Promise me…"

"What?"

"Promise me!"

Sasuke hugged him. "I get it… I promise." He had a feeling something happened to Naruto to make him say that, but now wasn't the time to think about that. "We have to go get dinner…"

Naruto simply nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's go now so we don't have to later."

Sasuke quietly followed Naruto without making a single sound, it was best that way.

--

Gaara yawned and stretched. "I'm so bored… Maybe I will go torture Sasuke for a bit…"

Temari grabbed him by the ear. "You are going to stay here." Her emerald eyes staring down into his faded blue ones

Gaara whined. "Come on Temari… Just for a little while!" The sad thing was that Sasuke was the only person who he enjoyed torturing and actually got mad about it.

Temari dragged him to his room. "Clean this first then!" She tossed him into the room.

Gaara glared at her. "You're not my mother."

Temari kicked him in the side. "WORK BAKA!"

He quickly began to clean his room as Temari's dark gaze hovered over him. "You are so cruel..."

"Did you say something?"

He panicked for a moment then smiled at her. "No…"

She glared at him. "Hn."

--

Sasuke stared at his and Naruto's hands. For some reason Naruto wouldn't let him go anywhere alone. He wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom alone. "Naruto?" It was already sundown.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "We are almost done…"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes then looked away. _"Those eyes…"_ Naruto never ceased to amaze Sasuke. One minute he will be yelling at you and the next he will be begging you for something. And those eyes those tender yet cruel eyes, they showed love and something else that tortured Sasuke, the immense pain that glowed inside them, the pain that allowed Naruto to show weakness. Naruto always showed a slight bit of pain in his eyes even though it was seldom that this happened but, today was another story. The entire day he had been like that, without even noticing it. _"I'll ask him what's wrong when we get home."_

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. He really was really afraid to let Sasuke go and it was getting dark out. He just couldn't loose anybody else. He had already lost so much and now he might loose Sasuke too. He couldn't bear it. Sasuke probably wanted an explanation about his behavior as well so when they get home he was planning to explain.

Sasuke's eyes turned a dark crimson and rage flowed throughout his body. "Go away Gaara." He snarled the words in a harsh tone.

Naruto turned to see somebody with their arm around Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

Gaara looked at Naruto and grinned. "Look at this… Sasuke found himself dinner…" He grabbed Naruto's chin. "He's cute too."

Sasuke held a sword to Gaara's throat. "Leave us. Or you suffer the consequences."

Gaara sighed. "You still carry that dull blade around?" He pushed it away and grabbed Naruto. "Hn." He jumped onto a roof and smiled as he saw Sasuke's anger grow ten times more than it ever did before.

Naruto squirmed in Gaara's arms. "Let go of me!" He began to kick and thrash but could not get free. "I said let go damn it!"

Gaara licked Naruto's cheek. "I'm not that scary am I?" He smiled as Naruto shook his head no. He slid his hand down Naruto's pants. "Hey Sasuke am I making you mad?"

Naruto bit his lip and tears flowed down his cheeks.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and vanished.

Gaara looked around confused. "He ran away?" A sudden pain ran throughout his body and he fell backwards letting go of Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him closely to his chest. "I'm sorry… I didn't protect you. Forgive me."

Tears began to pour out of Naruto's eyes. _"No… It's my job… To protect __**you**__…"_ Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face. _"As your guardian and as your Angel…"_ He pressed his lips against Sasuke's. _"I will make sure you live."_

Sasuke's eyes widened and he touched Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "Just watch, okay?" His eyes seemed to have become an illuminating bright sapphire. _"The only person here who should be saying forgive me is him_." His hands dropped to his side and he glared at Gaara.

Gaara stood in confusion. "An Angel…? How…? No… WHEN!?"

Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He felt somehow drained. "N-Naruto… How powerful are you really?"

Naruto smiled and put his finger over his lips. "It's a secret…"

--

REVIEW!! Oh and I kept my promise the chapters are getting longer! Yay! pats self on back Good idiot writer. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears & Hate

"If a demom loses control of theirself they are to be hunted down and killed."

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" He noticed Naruto was sitting on the chair asleep. "This… This is my house…" He yawned. "What happened…?" His head was aching and his body felt sore. "Naruto did something weird and I passed out." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "YOU!" He grabbed Naruto shirt and shook him. "What did you do?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're dreaming Sasuke…" He put his hand on his head. "Lay down… You still have a fever."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Fever?" His head began to pound. He felt dizzy and lied down. "Shit…"

Naruto sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back…"

Sasuke stared at him confused. He couldn't understand what happened. "Was that… A dream…!? It couldn't have been…" He noticed there was a washrag on the pillow. "Did he… Stay with me the entire time?" Sasuke bit his lip causing it to bleed then licked the blood. "What's going on?"

Naruto stared at the new scar on his hand. It didn't hurt but it was still there and very visible. "Is it really okay to lie to Sasuke?" He ran his hand through his hair usually silky hair that was not badly tangled and matted. "I'm such an idiot..."

--

Temari stared at the troublesome redhead and sighed. "Let me guess... You fought with Sasuke again?"

Gaara stared at the large gash in his leg and the bruise that surronded it. "There was an Angel, with the Uchiha brat... How did he obtain a fucking ANGEL!?" His blue eyes were filled with hate and rage.

Temari lowered her head. Why did Gaara have to be such a crude person? All she wanted was to be a good sister for him but he would never accept her. "Gaara... Please just stop now... I don't want you to end up like 'Him'... I'm just trying to help you! I really don't want anything to happen to you! I love you so much!"

Gaara glared at his sister. "Don't tell me what to do! You're never going to be like her!"

Temari's eyes widened and she stared blankly at her feet allowing a few tears to fall. "Gaara... I..." With that she left his room without another objection.

Gaara licked the dark crimson blood that leaked from his arm. "You're just not her... She is never coming back."

--

Sasuke stared at Naruto blanky. He kept wondering what Naruto was up to. His silence was unusual and he was eating ramen staring out the window as if he was in some far off land. It pissed the raven off to no end. "Naruto what is with you?"

"Thinking."

"I don't believe you." Sasuke hissed out. "Tell me!" He got out of the bed and hovered over the blonde. "NOW!"

Naruto looked up at him the looked away quickly as if seeing Sasuke's face sickened him. "I am thinking, okay?!"

Sasuke threw the bowl of ramen across the room. "Naruto!" He took a deep breath and he stared into Naruto's sapphire eyes. "Tell me..."

Naruto stood up and exposed his shoulder to sasuke. "Drink..."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What the f--" Naruto was beginning to sound crazy.

"Sasuke, you haven't had any blood since yesterday... So please..."

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and brought his face inches away from Naruto's. "Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

Naruto shifted his eyes away from Sasuke. "I'll tell you if you drink my blood."

Sasuke glared at him. "Why!?"

Naruto touched the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke opened his mouth. "Naru--"

Naruto pressed his finger against Sasuke's sharpest tooth causing it to bleed. A painful expression showed on Naruto's face. "Drink..."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned crimson. "S-shit..." He began to suck on his finger then he ran his tougue against Naruto's wrist.

Naruto looked away and a light red tint brushed across his cheeks.

Sasuke sank his teeth into Naruto's thin wrist and he began to drink the warm liquid again.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's beautiful crimson eyes. They were truely, amazing.

Sasuke pulled his teeth out of Naruto and licked the puncture holes. "Ha-happy?"

Naruto smiled his usual radiant smile. "Yes."

Sasuke looked away feeling a painful sting in his chest. "Don't smile like that after I drank your blood..."

"Whould you rather see me cry?" He said playfully.

"Tell me..."

Naruto sighed. "Guess there is no getting around it... What happened yesterday... Was real... Gaara and me fought... I hurt him badly but..." He held his scarred hand up. "I also suffered damnage..."

"But--"

"Why did I fight with Gaara? He may be the one who attemps what 'He' did seven years ago..."

"You mean the Dark Wars?"

Naruto nodded.

"Wait how do you know about that?! It's forbidden information!"

Naruto pointed at his head. "A dream... It's how I know everything..."

"Everything?"

"The rules and history of the Demon and Angels..."

Sasuke ripped on his dark locks of hair. "Damn it! This is ridiculious!" He couldn't understand what was happinging, and why was he involved with all this crap? Because of Naruto? Gaara? Or maybe, it was meant to happen from the beginning.

Naruto sighed. "If you accept it or not... It's going to happen..."

"What?"

"I don't know... Somebody told me that. He looked a lot like you too..."

"Sai..."

--

Sai let out a fierce sneeze. "Crap. Allergies." He ran his paintbrush up and down side to side making gental strokes. "I hope they win thier happiness... It would be nice to have a happy ending to this story." He stared at his creation. "A rose... A symbol of love..." He watched at the painting came alive and the rose whilted right befor Sai's eyes. "That's cruel..." He looked back at the dark figure. "Why are you so mean to me... Sakura..."

The pink hair girl sighed and her jade eyes showed just how broken she really was. She killed herself by cutting her own heart out because the pain that loving brouht her. Her name was Sakura Haruno. "Love is a curse. It slowly fades and whilts away when you begin to grow fond of it... Just like a rose."

Sai stared at the saddened girl. "You shouldn't be so gloomy... Everyone worries you will go and do something that will hurt all of us Demons..."

"Gaara."

"What about him?"

"He is next in line to be like 'Him'...

Sai's eyes widened. "Did you tell his sister?"

Sakura nodded. "She looked like she had been rejected again..."

Sai hung his head low. "Again, huh?"

"She should give up..."

Sai stared at the whilted flower. "Just because your pedals fell doesn't mean you can't start all over as a brand new seed..." He smiled. "Life isn't always great but still... You shouldn't give up... I learned that after I became a Demon... a little too late now I guess... Hn..."

Sakura faded into the dark leaving Sai alone.

"She sure is cold hearted... But she will definately find that person who will help that little seed blossum into an amazing flower that will compare to no other... And when her pedals fall again they will float to the earth with a beautiful ending." He drew two small cherry blossums. "There!" He watched as the pedals danced to the bottom of the page. "Beautiful..."

--

Temari knocked on the door and took in a deep breath. "Okay... Just be polite."

The door creaked open to reveal a beautiful blonde headed boy.

Naruto smiled brightly tiltling his head slightliy to the right. "Do you need something?"

She found herself staring into Naruto's intence blue eyes blushing. "I-I need to speak with Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's smiled faded slightly. "Are you shure you want to talk to him right now? He is in a kind of pissy mood."

She nodded. "It's very important..." She couldn't look him in the eyes, he was just too adorable and all she wanted to do was hug him and pinch his cheeks.

"Come in." Naruto watched her enter the house then closed the door. "So um... What do you want to talk to him about.

Temari looked around the house in amazement. "Just about my brother and a few other things I need him to take care of... Oh and I brought him something."She looked at Naruto. "Where is he?"

Naruto lead her to Sasuke room to see Sasuke sitting up staring out the window. "Sasuke, you have a visitor..." He smiled brightly and pushed Temari infrount of him. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking, be nice Sasuke!" After that he ran into the kitchen.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "What is it Temari?"  
Temari's emerald eyes scanned the room. "It's about Gaara... And... The Angel."

sasuke looked at her now completely serious. "What about them?"

She stared into his dark onyx eyes. "Gaara is plotting something... He was talking to his other self about killing somebody."

Sasuke sighed. "That's never good... And what about the Angel?"

Temari pointed towards the other room. "Is that seriously him?"

Sasuke sighed. "Unbelievable, isn't it."

Temari was at loss of words. That kid? An adroable little kid was the Angel who sent Gaara home licking his wounds. Was that even possible?

"Temari?!"

She snapped back to realitly. "Sorry I was just thinking..."

He stared towards the kitchen. "He really insn't the type of person who should be in the middle of a battle like this... So why him? Why someone so delicate?"

"Gaara is after him, you know that don't you?" She stared at him with worried eyes. "Something could happen to him."

Sasuke looked down. "I know..."

There was a long and awkward silence.

Naruto walked into the room. "Look I made cookies for you two!"

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Naruto smiled and set them on the bed. "I'll be right back!" He dashed to the door and opened it. "Hello!"

Sapphire orbs collided with solemn jade ones.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Inside..." He opened the door for her so she could come in. _"She looks so lonely..."_

Sakura walked into Sasuke's room and stared at Temari

and Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, I need to talk to you."

Temari stood up. "I'll see you guys later." With that she vanished.

Naruto walked into the room. "You too?"

She looked at Naruto. "Yes..."

Naruto smiled. "Okay."

Saukra looked at Naruto._ "So that is the Angel..."_

Naruto stared at Sakura a bit curious. She looked like she had to cry but couldn't. "So... What happened to you?"

She pulled her shirt down slightly to show a treaturous scar. "When I was nineteen years old my boyfriend who got me pregnant left me alone to take care of my baby girl but thern I had to give the baby up for adoption because I could no longer support her. After that I went insane and lost all feelings of pain or emotion and that is when I cut my heart out and I went through all that because I thought my boyfriend really loved me but the truth was he just used me and threw me away and he never really cared for me and his daughter. That's why I am suffering now... But I found that bastard and I killed him, but it did help anything, I still don't have a reason to smile even though every once in a while I get to visit my little girl it's nothing to be happy about, She doesn't even know who I am."

Tears flowed down Naruto's face. "That's terrible, How can somebody go through with that?!"

Sasuke and Saukra stared at him shocked.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "That's just terrible! And for it to effect you so much by making you numb, well doesn't that hurt more then anything? Have you even ever had the chance to cry for the sake of you daughter? Or even for yourself?" He hugged her tightly. "You can cry now... You deserve to see your daughter and tell her who you really are, and your boyfriend diserves way more than he got..."

Sakura's eyes widened and tears began to flow down her eyes. "You... What do you know?" She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry uncontrollably.

Sasuke stared at the scene in disbeliefe. _"Sakura... Is crying?! How?!"_

Naruto rubbed her back. "I lost everything once too..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke was now dumbfounded.

--

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Thank you Naruto... It's been so long since I last cried... And don't forget okay Sasuke?" She waved goodbye and left.

Naruto looked a Sasuke. "What did you guys talk about?"

"A job I have to do, how did you do that?" He looked at Naruto curiously. "Is it magic?"

Naruto grinned. "No it's nothing special... I just... Said what I believed in..." He smiled. "I hope she gets to tell her daughter. She is supposed to save her."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What?"

Naruto's eyes widened then he looked away. "Nothing... Forget I said anything."

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "You're very odd, you know that right?" He looked at Naruto and grinned. "Hey Naruto, did you do that to me too?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at him then looked up. "I'm not sure... All I know is... You have really changed me..." He smiled at Naruto. "Thanks..."

Naruto blushed lightly. "It's nothing... Really."

--

Uggh! I think this chapter sucks. Review & Thanks For Reading!!


End file.
